


the eternal sunset series

by nekonekonomi (y_uu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_uu/pseuds/nekonekonomi
Summary: Short pieces that try to shed a little light into the so far unknown and mysterious relationship between the genius Hatake Kakashi and the self-proclaimed Blue Beast of Konoha. Includes lemons, drabbles, and unfinished fics. Challenges accepted.He leans back, balanced on his knees and toes, and watches with the faint curl of amusement on his lips as Gai struggles to get his breathing under control.





	1. one: a burning under the skin (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He leans back, balanced on his knees and toes, and watches with the faint curl of amusement on his lips as Gai struggles to get his breathing under control._

He leans back, balanced on his knees and toes, and watches with the faint curl of amusement on his lips as Gai struggles to get his breathing under control. 

The spandex is soft and pleasing under his fingers, so he digs in some more. Tights come further apart at his gentle prodding.

More than anything, it’s the thought of Gai (strong, brave, insurmountable), coming apart at his fingertips that makes this whole experience worthwhile. 

A sun blazes inside his chest at every little sigh, every breathless moan. The way his name is forced out of those pretty lips.

 _This is good,_ Kakashi thinks, lapping at the spot where he knows pleasure turns toe curling. The hands petting his hair tremble and their grasp turns tense and snug. The taut lines of Gai’s stomach clench, his body hovering on the brink of release.

Kakashi keeps going, anticipation building. His jaw aches but he still endures, just a bit more. Just a little further. 

‘ Ka – kakashi…! ‘ With that strangled moan every powerful limb turns lax and yielding. Relaxed in a way nothing else makes him. Eyelashes flutter open an infinite stretch of time afterwards and turn to watch him clean up, absolute trust reflected in those dark eyes.

With a pang, Kakashi recalls the reason he does this, remembers this love running through his veins. The realizations burns a path through his chest. There’s no-other person in his life that he trusts in more, no-other who he can imagine relying on to this extent, feeling for in this way.

With an embarrassed, soft smile hidden by the shadows of the room, Kakashi reaches up and loops his fingers through Gai’s, hoping to convey with actions what he can’t with words. Not yet.


	2. two: enduring (swf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _When he was younger he used to take long walks to clear his head._

In his experience, there are good and bad days.

Some good days are better than others, and some bad days are simply bad, in an utterly ordinary way like forgetting to replace groceries far too late for shops to still be open, or getting sneezed on by overly familiar genin that don't know the meaning of personal space... while other bad days are, well, worse. Terrible. Poor. Not so good. It is not something Kakashi knows how to stop or something he can somehow control, unfortunately. But, while he can’t reign over the full-range of emotions and moods some particularly awful days bring forth inside him, he’s had much practice in working around them if needed. Years of it.

If he’s duty-free that day, or in medical leave, then things are a little different. 

When he was younger he used to take long walks to clear his head, avoiding those he considered bothersome and always trying to ignore all the people in his way. He hated chance encounters, he remembers this too well–- more than once he had shunshin‘ed out of the path instead of staying long enough to listen to Gai talking to him about some random thing, or inviting him to this or other; shouting about this party or challenge or–- well, he simply tried not to think too much about that. About him.

But as he got older, and as his and Gai’s relationship progressed into the beautiful friendship and rivalry it was today, his ways to handle the stress and moods also changed.

Gai was always willing to help, in any way he could. 

Even if he didn’t take the offered hand every time, Kakashi learned that it was not so bad to have someone to share the pain with once in awhile. 

If he needed a distraction, something uplifting and positive to cheer up, Gai was the perfect rival to compete against. If he needed a quiet place to rest, Gai was uncharacteristically subdued and peaceful for as long as necessary. If he just- needed to breathe _(and not feel ash and iron and salt stinging in the back of his throat with every inhale...)_ , the back of the taijutsu master was the strong surface he chose to lay against and rest. Gai had the words he needs to hear, the hands to soothe and relieve, the shoulder to lean on.

_He is very uncommonly lucky,_ Kakashi thinks.  
Must be the luckiest person in the world, to have someone like Gai so close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! Also prompts of what you'd like to see? As long as they are KakaGai ideas, I'm all for it.


End file.
